Schreibblockade
by mondscheintomate
Summary: Eine Schreibblockade ist Schuld, dass sich Tai und Yamato treffen. (YAOI)


_Titel_: Schreibblockade  
_Autor_: Ashai  
_Datum_: 29/05/2003  
_Rating_: PG  
_Kategorie_: Romanze  
_Warnung_: YAOI, ein paar böse Worte und viel Alkohol!  
_Paaring_: Taito  
_Disclaimer_: Digimon gehört nicht mir, sondern TOEI, Bandai und wem auch immer! (Yama und Tai hab ich ihnen geklaut, nachdem ich sie unter den Tisch gesoffen hab...)  
_Kommentar_ _1_: spielt nach Digimon02  
_Kommentar_ _2_:' ' ist gedacht, " " ist gesprochen, alles andere blau  
_Kommentar_ _3_: Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner besseren Hälfte Sally! Nächsten Montag! Schbardägle! Weiberabend! *gröhl* Oder doch auf's Feschd?  
  


Schreibblockade 

Nervös blinkte der Cursor. Schwarz. Auf leuchtendem Weiß. Yamato starrte auf den Bildschirm. Auf den Cursor. Er dachte an nichts. Seine Gedanken waren in einen tiefen Nebel gehüllt. Sein Kopf leer. Er konnte an nichts denken, nichts hören, nichts sehen. Nur den Cursor, auf dem hellen, weißen Bildschirm. Der einzigen Lichtquelle in seinem Zimmer. Alles um ihn herum verschwand in tiefstem Schwarz. Dunkelste Nacht. Yamatos Augen schmerzten schon, aber er starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm, auf den Cursor. Es war ruhig um ihn herum. Hatte er nicht vorhin noch eine CD laufen gehabt?   
Langsam kehrte die Realität zurück. Yamato blinzelte kurz. Seine Augen waren trocken. Es schmerzte. Sein Mund war trocken. Er sah vom Bildschirm auf den Tisch. Da stand eine Flasche. Als er sie nehmen wollte, hielt er kurz inne. Sein ganzer Körper schien ein einziger Schmerz zu sein. Jeder einzelne Muskel war verspannt. Wie lange hatte er hier gesessen? Die kleine Uhr auf dem Bildschirm zeigte 3:17 Uhr. Yamato entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Es war schon fast morgen. Fast schön bösartig blinkte ihn der Cursor an.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer griff er nach der Flasche und leerte den Rest auf Ex. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er das warme Brennen des Alkohols, von der Zunge bis in den Magen. Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er entspannte sich wieder ein bisschen. Er wartete noch kurz, dann quälte er sich langsam von seinem Schreibtischstuhl in eine stehende Position. Vorsichtig streckte er seine verspannten Glieder. Ohne spürbare Besserung bewegte er sich zu seinem Fenster. Es kostete ihn einiges, die Jalousie und dann das Fenster zu öffnen. Klare, kalte, frische Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen. Yamato spürte, wie sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf langsam lichtete. Er atmete tief ein. Die fast schon eisige Luft brannte ihm in den Lungen. Als würde er ersticken. Erschrocken klammerte er sich am Fensterrahmen fest. Versuchte gleichmäßig und ruhig zu atmen. Es wurde besser.   
Wie eine plötzliches Erwachen, registrierte er, wo er war, und was er tat. Schnell nahm er die letzten beiden Flaschen vom Fenstersims und schloss das Fenster wieder von innen. Sein Zimmer war noch immer dunkel. Fahles Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster, aber es kam nicht gegen die Dunkelheit an. Nur der Bildschirm leuchtete, wie ein kleines Fenster in eine andere Welt. Unwirklich. Yamato ging zum Tisch und räumte ein paar Blätter und CDs zur Seite. Wo hatte er nur den verdammten Flaschenöffner hingelegt. Fluchend wühlte er in seinem "kreativen Chaos". Zwischen zwei Blättern rutschte schließlich der Flaschenöffner hervor.  
"Na also.... geht doch..."   
Yamato öffnete die Flasche und trank ein paar Schlucke. Dann starrte er wieder auf den Bildschirm. Der Cursor starrte zurück.  
"Was?"  
*blink*  
"Hast du irgend ein Problem?"  
*blink*  
Yamato nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
*blink*  
"Blink mich gefälligst nicht so an!!!"  
*blink*  
"Bis du schwer von Begriff???"  
*blink*  
Yamato trank abwechselnd einen Schluck aus der Flasche, dann starrt er auf den Bildschirm.  
*blink* ... *blink* ... *blink* ... *blink* ... *blink* ... *blink* ... *blink*   
Yamato knallte die leere Flasche auf den Tisch.  
"Okeee du~u verfiggtes Scheissssdin'! Was is dein' Problem?! Was kann ich 'n dafü', dasss ich nich weiß, was ich schreibm soll...? Häh? Du brauch's jesz gar nich so su tun, als wär ich an allm Schuld!! Ich hab miiir das nich ausgedachd!!!"  
*blink*  
"Hör aufff!!!!"  
*blink* ... *blink* ... *blink*  
Fassungslos und unfähig sich zu bewegen, stand Yamato vor dem Computer und starrte auf den Bildschirm.  
*blink* ... *blink* ... *blink*  
Trotz seiner momentanen Verfassung war Yamato mit einem Satz bei der Steckdose und zog den Stecker.   
Das leise Summen des Computers erstarb und der Bildschirm wurde so schwarz wie der Rest des Zimmers. Unbeweglich stand Yamato in der Ecke seines Zimmers, den Stecker in der Hand und starrte auf den nun schwarzen Bildschirm. Zumindest starrte er dahin, wo er den Monitor vermutete.  
"Scheiße!" Er ließ den Stecker fallen, tastete sich zu seinem Tisch vor, nahm die noch volle Flasche, warf die leere Flasche um, fluchte, suchte den Flaschenöffner, warf noch irgendwas um, fluchte, öffnete die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann taumelte er zur Tür und schlich durch das Wohnzimmer in den Flur. Mit einer Hand versuchte er, seine Schuhe anzuziehen, was ihm auch gelang. Nur zubinden konnte er sie nicht mehr. Leise öffnete er die Tür, ging hinaus, stolperte fast über seine Schnürsenkel und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.  
  
*****  
  
'Verdammt!' Tai würdigte seinen Computer eines letzten bösen Blickes, dann lief er in den Flur zum Telefon. Er hatte schon die letzte Ziffer eingegeben, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. Es war kurz nach 3! Schnell drückte er die Nummer weg. Eine Weile betrachtete er das Telefon. 'Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann doch um die Uhrzeit nicht mehr anrufen... Verdammt!' Er stellte das Telefon zurück in die Station und lief in sein Zimmer um sich einen Pullover zu holen. Obwohl es schon Sommer war konnte es um diese Uhrzeit doch noch ziemlich kalt werden. Dann schlich er leise durch den Flur zurück zur Haustüre, zog seine Schuhe an, nahm noch schnell seine Jacke vom Haken und verließ so leise wie möglich das Haus. 'Prima. Da kann ich auch gleich noch ein bisschen Sport treiben!' In bester Laune joggte er zum Haus seines besten Freundes Yamato. Die Gegend hier war wie immer ruhig. Ein schneller Blick nach Links und nach Rechts und schon war Tai über den Zaun geklettert. Vorsichtig schlich er um das Hochhaus herum. 'Zum Glück wohnt Yama nur in 3. Stock...'  
Trotz der Dunkelheit fand er auf dem Boden ein paar kleine Steinchen, die er dann nach oben gegen Yamatos Fenster warf. 'Komm schon Yama! Du hast einen so leichten Schlaf! Das musst du gehört haben. Außerdem bist du sicher auch noch auf! Na los komm schon!'  
Zehn Minuten später warf Tai die letzten Steinchen, aber keine Reaktion.  
'Entweder er hört mich nicht oder... klar. Er hat es sicher auch nicht geschafft. Und da er sich ja denken kann, dass ich es dann erst recht nicht habe, ist er zu Koushiro gegangen. Der hat es bestimmt!'  
So unauffällig, wie er hinter das Haus gekommen war, kam er auch wieder auf die Straße. Der kürzeste Weg führte durch den Park und so machte er sich auf den Weg.  
  
*****  
  
Die Straßen waren menschenleer. Das Gegenteil wäre auch sehr befremdlich gewesen. Zumindest in diesem Teil der Stadt und vor allem um diese Uhrzeit. Ziellos taumelte Yamato von Laternenmast zu Laternenmast. Ab und zu nahm er einen Schluck aus der Flasche oder beschimpfte Hindernisse die ihm im Weg standen. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Eine gigantische Regenwolke schob sich vor den Mond und innerhalb weniger Minuten begann es wie aus Kübeln zu gießen. Verdutzt blieb er stehen und sah zum Himmel. Doch noch bevor er sich wieder bewegte, war er schon nass bis auf die Knochen.  
"Schei~sse..."  
So schnell es sein Zustand zu ließ lief er in den Park. Gleich am Eingang stolperte er noch mal über seine Schnürsenkel und legte sich der länge nach in den Matsch. Fluchend kroch er unter einen der großen Kastanienbäume. Das dichte Blätterwerk des Baumes hatte die Erde um den Stamm herum bis jetzt recht trocken gehalten.  
Yamato ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und fuchtelte wild in der Luft herum: "Scheiss plödes Wedder!"   
Der Regen prasselte weiter unaufhörlich und auf dem Weg hatten sich riesige Pfützen gebildet. Resignierend legte Yamato die Hände zurück in den Schoß und seufzte. Langsam spürte er, wie die Müdigkeit durch seinen Körper kroch. Sein Bett war weit weg und das Wetter wollte einfach nicht besser werden. Mit einem letzten Seufzer ließ sich Yamato zur Seite umkippen und schlief auch auf der Stelle ein.  
  
*****  
  
Bei Koushiro hatte er auch kein Glück. Es reagierte keiner auf sein klopfen. Vermutlich schlief er schon. Entmutigt machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Er hatte noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft, als sich plötzlich der Himmel verfinsterte und es heftigst zu regnen begann. Tai fluchte. Seine Jacke hielt ihn zwar ein bisschen trocken, aber bis nach Hause war es schon noch ein Stück. Der Park endete hier. 'Am besten ich stell mich irgendwo unter und warte, bis es aufhört oder zumindest ein wenig nachlässt.'  
Unter den Kastanienbäumen am Eingang des Parks standen Bänke. Tai lief auf die erst beste zu. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er gegen etwas Großes, das auf dem Boden lag, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Das große Etwas stöhnte.   
Erschrocken drehte sich Tai um. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag eine Person. Dunkle Hose, dunkler Kapuzenpulli, blonde Haare und völlig durchnässt.   
"Entschuldigung... sind sie OK?" Vorsichtig näherte sich Tai der Person und wollte sie an der Schulter rütteln, als er plötzlich das Gesicht erkannte.  
"Yama!!!! Was machst du den hier? Um Gottes Willen, du bist ja ganz nass!" Tai packt seinen besten Freund an beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Yamato schien endlich wach zu werden.  
"Yama! Hey! Wach auf!"  
"Hmh..."  
"Wie lange liegst du denn schon hier?"  
"Weis nich..."  
"Du bist ja schon ganz kalt! Komm, steh auf, ich bring dich nach Hause!"  
"Verzweifelt versuchte Tai ihn auf die Beine zu stellen, aber Yamato fiel jedes mal wieder um. 'Oh verdammt. Bis zu ihm ist es viel weiter...'  
"Yama?"  
"Hm...?"  
"Ich bring dich zu mir nach Hause. Ist das OK?"  
"Hm...?"  
"Vergiss es..."  
Tai schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, nahm seinen Freund Huckepack und trug ihn durch den Regen zu sich nach Hause. Erst vor der Haustüre setzte er ihn ab.  
"Wenn wir rein gehen, musst du ganz leise sein. OK?"

"Mhm..."  
"Sag mal...hast du was getrunken?"  
Statt einer antwort grinste Yamato nur breit.  
"Ok. Das erklärt einiges..."  
Leise schloss er die Türe auf und schob Yamato direkt ins Bad.  
"Zieh dich aus."  
Entgeistert sah Yamato seinen besten Freund an.  
"Du musst wieder warm werden! Na los!"  
"Wieso muss ich mich ausziehn, wenn ich warm werden soll? Sollte ich mir da nich lieber was anziehn?"  
"Die Dusche! Warmes Wasser!"  
"Ah..."  
"Ich hol dir solange was trockenes zum anziehen. OK?"  
"Mhm..."  
"Kommst du hier alleine klar?"  
"Ja,ja..."  
Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick verließ Tai das Bad. Dann kramte er ein T-Shirt und ein paar Boxershorts aus seinem Schrank. Aus dem Bad hörte er, wie die Dusche angeschaltet wurde. Leise schlich er wieder ins Bad. Eine Dampfwolke kam ihm entgegen.   
"Ich leg dir die Klamotten hier auf die Ablage, ja?"  
"Danke!"  
Tai legte die Sachen ab und schlich zurück in sein Zimmer. Ein prüfender Blick durch sein Zimmer trieb ihn dazu, dass größte Chaos zu beseitigen. Dann zog er seine doch etwas nass gewordenen Klamotten aus, nahm noch ein paar Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank, zog sie an und setzte sich auf's Bett. Die Dusche wurde ausgeschaltet und kurz darauf kam Yamato ins Zimmer, die Haare noch in nassen Strähnen im Gesicht kleben.  
"Alles klar? Geht's dir besser?"  
"Ja danke. Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.", etwas geknickt stand Yamato mitten im Zimmer.  
"Unter einer Kastanie schlafen!" Tai grinste seinen Freund frech an, "Und mit den Eichhörnchen schnarchen."  
"Ich schnarche nicht!"  
Tai grinste immer noch.   
"Ich weiß!"   
Da musste Yamato auch grinsen.  
"Na los komm ins Bett, sonst stehst du morgen früh noch da."  
Schnell krochen die beiden unter die Decke und Tai schaltete das Licht aus. Er mochte die Wärme, die Yamato umgab. Seine Haare rochen nach Kokos und kitzelten ihn an der Nase.  
"Tai?"  
"Hm?"  
"Danke noch mal..."  
"Hey, ist doch kein Problem!"  
"Wenn du mich nicht gefunden hättest, würde ich immer noch da draußen liegen. Vermutlich hätte ich mir 'ne böse Erkältung geholt. Oder der Blitz wäre in den Baum eingeschlagen. Oder..."  
"Yama es reicht! Du machst mir ja noch Angst!"  
"Tschuldigung."  
"Schon gut..."  
"Was hast du überhaupt im Park gemacht?"  
"Das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Ich war bei dir und wollte fragen, ob ich ob ich mir deinen Aufsatz ausleihen kann, weil ich keinen zu Stande gebracht habe. Aber du warst nicht da. Da bin ich zu Koushiro, aber da war auch nicht da. Na und auf dem Rückweg hab ich dich dann gefunden..."  
Yamato musste lachen.  
"Was ist da so komisch dran?"  
"Ich hab meinen Aufsatz auch nicht hinbekommen. Da hab ich mich wohl betrunken und bin an die frische Luft."  
Tai ließ das kurz wirken, dann lachte er auch.  
Langsam wurde es ruhiger. Yamato schloss die Augen und lauschte den Atemzügen seines Freundes.  
"Yama?"  
"Hm?"  
"Ich find es schön, dass du hier bist. Weißt du, ich hab dich wirklich gern... Nicht nur so als Freund..."  
Überrascht sah Yamato seinen besten Freund an.  
"Sieh mich nicht so an. Es ist zwar dunkel, aber ich bin bestimmt rot geworden."  
Yama grinste: "Schon möglich, du fühlst dich jedenfalls schön warm an!" Dabei strich er Tai über die Wange.  
"Lass das! Ich meins wirklich ernst!"  
"Ich doch auch!"  
Ohne Tai noch einmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, küsste Yamato ihn ganz zärtlich auf den Mund.  
"Ich liebe dich Tai. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt und werde es immer tun."  
"Yama... ich... ich..."  
Yamato stockte der Atem: "Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du das nicht gemeint hattest!"  
"Nein... nein... ich bin nur etwas überrascht! Das ist alles."  
Yamato atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Yama, ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!"  
Wie zum Beweis küsste er seinen Yamato lang und innig.  
Dann schliefen sie erschöpft, eng aneinender gekuschelt ein.  
  
  
*****Happy End*****  
  
_Alkohol und Computer sind eine ziemlich schlechte Kombination... vor allem bei Techniklegasthenikern wie mir *g* Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben... Eine harmlose kleine Love-Story, die eigentlich gar keine hätte werden wollen. Nur weil ich kein Plan hatte, was ich hätte schreiben können und meine Schwester bei ungefähr der Hälfte so was von überzeugt war, es müsste eine Liebesgeschichte werden, konnte ich an nix anderes mehr denken. Ich hab mich echt innerlich dagegen gewehrt, aber es ist doch wieder so gekommen ^^;  
_Kommentare als review oder Mail ashai@gmx.de sind immer gern gesehen =)  
~Ashai~


End file.
